1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to board-type educational devices which allow indicia to be temporarily drawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Chalkboards for allowing numbers, letters and the like to be temporarily written or drawn have long been used for educational purposes. Such chalkboards can either be fixedly attached to a wall or mounted in a movable frame. None of the prior chalkboards or the like disclose or suggest the present invention.